Train
by Kaya Winn
Summary: i was headed to school and some stranger starts feeling me up, i couldn't help myself and those tan brown hands just felt so good. WARNING rated M Male on Male actions InuyashaXKouga


Train

By Kaya Winn

hey everybody^^ kaya here, I thought I'd try something newa first person pov. Let me know how you liked it and if I should do more.

a note!!! they are on a subway train not a train train so there are in fact people all around them.

I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Which is a real shame.

* * *

It was an ordinary day. Average, get on the train, go to class, get on another train go to work, get on another train go home. It was that last train though, that my day took an abrupt change, normally I don t much like change. I stood in my normal spot in the corner, only I had to move up a bit because someone else was there. I ignored it, it happened often. After about five minutes I felt a hand on my ass, this too happened a lot.

I ignored it, the person was almost always gone before I could even turn around let alone take a slap. This time though the hand didn't stop, it slid up and down my ass and I growled a small warning the hand retreating for a few moments before it slid down my pants brushing lightly over bare skin and I growled again my elbow slamming back only to hit empty air my other elbow only hitting window and I couldn't move at all because of the crowds. Shit. I shivered as the hand started to massage my ass, and damn did it feel good, and I knew my body was responding, but I was not going to let it happen.

"Back off, or I ll scream." I hissed over my shoulder and the person chuckled. It was a deep husky chuckle that made me waver. It wasn't malicious or mean rather amused, as if id made a joke.

"Will you now?" the voice was sexy to say the least. My legs started going to jelly the second id heard the first syllable. But he was now starting to poke at my entrance, massaging the tight little hole and as nice as if felt it was not going to happen a on a train!

"y. yes. I snarled gasping right after arching onto my tiptoes my ass tightening as a long warm finger slicked with something cool and wet slid into my ass. I clenched before id realized I'd done it as my mouth opened to scream and my mind shut down in favor of the pleasure that had suddenly filled my gut. I pressed down on the finger panting a bit the finger obligingly wiggling around stroking my super sensitive flesh that hadn't been touched in almost a month.

"What happened to the scream?" the voice asked and I managed a squeak my face flaming up in a way that told me I was blushing. The person behind me chuckled and I shivered again. It wasn t one of those I m going to kill you chuckles it was one of those 'aw that was cute' chuckles. I also wondered how everyone seemed to know I was gay when I never talked. Was it the way I walked or something?

"Take it out." I whispered shivering again and the other chuckled again wiggling the finger even more. It was driving me crazy. He was just missing my prostate, I was being finger fucked by a complete stranger on a train full of people. It was turning me on terribly and I didn t understand it. I couldn't help but let out a small moan as another slicked finger entered my ass and I gulped. I was at his complete mercy now and he seamed to know it because he leaned foreword nipping my ear.

"What s your name?" the light playful voice asked curling the fingers just so.

"I...Inuyasha." I managed to whisper pressing down on the fingers with a shudder mouth falling open to pant as I leaned back into a firm well muscled chest. There was another chuckle and a brown tan hand slid into his front of my pants and I swallowed nervously.

"But were...on a subway train." I said trying to find a way to get the other to stop without actually leaving. I wanted to get laid but getting laid on a train was just a little bit too much.

"And?" the other asked. "I think it will be fine." He stated. "As long as we don t make a mess."

"i.i ll miss my stop."

"You can get on another train."he other stated stroking my cock tip and for a moment I forgot we where even on a train as I arched mewling a bit panting harder as he started long slow strokes that left me breathless and begging for more. Then he just stopped the hand pulling away and I whimpered unable to help myself. Another chuckle and the soon of a zipper being pulled made me freeze.

"Please not here. "I begged biting m lips and I felt the other pause his fingers leaving my ass and I hoped for a moment that he actually might stop. I also wished I hadn t opened my mouth and let him fuck me.

"You don t like the idea?" the other asked suddenly. "Of getting screwed on a moving train by a stranger? An unknown cock in your ass as dozens of people stands around you completely unaware that you re being fucked senseless." Oh he was cheating! I was always a sucker for dirty talk.

"F...fuck god fuck me please." I whispered eyes closing my cock aching with need and want. "I hate you. I hissed suddenly. I hate you I hate you." And I did hate him right then, he was making me a slut, making me want something id never even thought of before. He had the back of my pants down all of a sudden and I still can t figure out how he d bared my ass without revealing my front.

But then he was rubbing against me, his cock full and thick and hard an big and I shuddered leaning foreword just a bit so he d have better room to maneuver, I could feel his pre sliding all over me and I suddenly realized what he d slicked his fingers with. I glanced around expecting at least one person to be watching us but no one had noticed, or if they had they weren't showing it. Then all at once he was inside of me and I bit back a yelp leaning foreword in mild pain. He was big, bigger than I'd ever had before and I hadn't been stretched all that well, he heard me and paused.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" his voice was concerned and a few people glanced over at us and I straightened again nodding.

"Yes... fine I was just surprised." I stated with a squeak and the people turned away. When I'd straightened id managed to press him in even deeper and it nearly made me scream in pleasure.

"Move damn you." I whispered eyes closing again. "Just move." The person behind me chuckled again and started a rhythm moved by the train, irregular and quick that had me seeing stars and I struggled to contain myself.

I was a screamer, I liked to yell and make noises and I was hard pressed not to now. He seemed to realize that because suddenly he was kissing me, hard only worsening my breathlessness but it was nice, oh so nice. He fucked me harder and faster and I whimpered as he broke the kiss to whisper into my ear.

"I m so close Inuyasha. I m going to cum and fill your ass and your going to enjoy it aren't you? You re going to enjoy getting filled in front of all these people. And you re going to cum too. I can feel you tightening around me; you re going to cum in front of all these people on a moving train." His words where sending me over the edge, couldn't think couldn't breath, which was a good thing because otherwise id be screaming as I came, filling my pants as he filled my ass with quiet gasps of air into my ear.

I panted content with my fuck and mildly upset because now he was going to leave an I hated that. I hated being used like a doll even though I enjoyed it. But he pulled my pants back up zipped himself back in and then kissed the back of my neck.

"So how about I take you to dinner?" he asked grinning. What the hell?

"What the hell!?" I demanded. "You raped me... and now you want to buy me dinner?" was he screwing with me?

"Its not rape if it was consensual." Was his amused reply. Damn, he had me there. I turned, waiting to be held in place but I wasn't, and he was still there, nutmeg colored skin, like he always stood in the sun. Dark brown hair, almost black and golden brown eyes. He was a sex god! I was sure of it! I m Kouga. He stated grinning a bit and I licked my lips.

"You re crazy!" I snapped straightening my cloths running my fingers through my hair to make sure the long locks hadn't knotted.

"Come on. One dinner? It can t hurt right? I've already fucked you after all. Not much else I can do to you." Again he had a point. I let him buy me dinner that night. And many after. And where are we now? In a jail cell actually. We'd been fucking on the trains again only wed gotten caught this time. Spending the night in the cell wouldn't be too bad. But it isn't much of a honeymoon

* * *

Well that s the story. I hope you liked it^^ please rate and review.


End file.
